Moi une vie pour toi
by melle k
Summary: Stupide moldus qui ne réalisaient pas l'ampleur de cette tragédie. Stupide idée qui lui avait traversé l'esprit en ne devenant pas gardien du secret de James. Stupide compassion qui l'avait poussé à prendre Peter sous son aile... Voilà tout ce que ce disait Sirius à présent. Attention Slash.


Voilà je me lance enfin. Ceci est ma première fiction sur Harry Potter j'espère que vous l'apprécierez. Je m'excuse par avance pour les fautes d'orthographes qui doivent (sûrement) être encore présente. Je vous laisse le plaisir de vous plonger dans ce premier chapitre .

_**Titre : Moi une vie pour toi **_

_**Chapitre 1 :**_

Sirius conduisait sa moto traversant un Londres paisible. Stupides moldus qui ne réalisaient pas l'ampleur de cette tragédie. Stupide idée qui lui avait traversé l'esprit en ne devenant pas gardien du secret de James. Stupide compassion qui l'avait poussé à prendre Peter sous son aile...

En faisant une introspection plus poussé il pouvait se rendre compte que sa vie n'était mené que par des décisions futiles et erronées . Il balaya cette pensée aussi vite qu'elle était venu en apercevant le quartier de Godric Hollow.

Ce qu'il vit le laissa tétanisé quelques secondes . Si le chaos de son esprit avait décidé de se métamorphoser il n'aurait pas trouvé mieux comme représentation . Tout étais confus , il voyait devant lui un amas de ruine parsemé de poussière . Il avança tel un pantin désarticulé , trébuchant de temps en temps sur un débris . Son seul repère était la silhouette robuste de Hagrid qui se distingué dans ce qui fut la chambre de son filleul.

Quand il fut arrivé à la hauteur du géant il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard autour de lui.

Deux corps étendus. Deux combattants vaillants. Deux amis fidèles . Deux pertes inconsolables.

Il préféra détacher son regard d'eux avant de perdre le contrôle.

- Hagrid donne moi Harry , chuchota Sirius ayant l'impression que s'il parlait plus fort tout allait s'effondrer.

Le géant consenti à sa requête sans dire un mot ne voulant pas accaparer le jeune homme. Il semblait tellement anéanti. Bien sur tout le monde l'était , mais Sirius à ce moment là ne reflétait qu'un immense abyme mêlant haine , détresse et douleur. Hagrid ce demanda l'espace d'un instant si tout ceci n'était pas qu'un effroyable cauchemar. Comment la douce Lili et l'impétueux James avaient pu trépasser laissant derrière eux Harry , ce petit bout d'homme au yeux vert.

Ce dernier se trouvait dans les bras de son parrain , ses pleurs avaient diminués en reconnaissant l'étreinte réconfortante de Sirius. Celui ci commença à fredonner une berceuse qu'il avait l'habitude de chanter à son neveu.

La voix douce est profonde de Sirius rendait l'atmosphère encore plus morbide . La semaine dernière il était dans cette même pièce chantant sa berceuse à Harry entouré de ses parents .

Sirius repensa aux dernières heures qui c'étaient écoulées . Tout d'abord il s'était rendu chez Peter dans l'intention de lui dire de prendre soin de Lili et James puisqu'il devait partir en mission pour l'ordre . En arrivant au domicile de son ami il avait découvert un appartement dévasté . Non pas que celui-ci était détruit mais le désordre environnant n'était pas caractéristique de Queudver , celui-ci aimé l'ordre sans être maniaque .

La première idée que le brun eu fut que le jeune homme c'était fait capturer par Voldemort. Mais en levant le regard et en découvrant le mur au fond de la pièce cette idée disparut aussi vite qu'elle était arrivé.

Ce mur jamais Sirius ne l'oublierait. Il était recouvert de la marque des ténèbres mais ce qu'il le choqua fut l'assemblage de mots tel que «maître, dévouement, massacre, sang de bourbe» et tant d'autres.

Une phrase ressortait au milieu de cette amas «Donne ta vie pour le Lord , donne lui Harry». Elle était mise en valeur par cette teinte rougeâtre, l'idée que cela puisse être du sang lui traversa l'esprit mais cela le répugné tant qu'il ne préféra pas si attarder.

L'effroi traversa Sirius quand celui-ci compris : le traite ne pouvait être que Queudver. Mon dieu lui qui avait accusé impunément Remus , comment allait-il pouvoir le regarder à nouveau dans les yeux quand par sa faute il avait poussé ce sale rat à être le gardien du secret de James.

Après cette épisode fort désagréable il était parti sur le champs voir Dumbledore mais il était déjà trop tard celui-ci lui appris l'attaque et la mort de ses amis. Tout c'était enchaîné à une allure folle.

Et voilà où il en était, au milieu des décombres en train de réconforter son filleul. Ce petit bout qui ne demandait que les bras réconfortants de ses parents pour faire disparaître ses peurs les plus profondes.

Le coup de grâce fut le balbutiement de Harry.

- Mama.

- Chut Harry je suis là , chut, tenta de réconforter Sirius en serrant un peu plus Harry contre lui.

Hagrid face à cette scène sentit ses entrailles se serrer. Mais il avait une mission, Dumbledore attendait de lui de ramener le petit coûte que coûte.

- Je suis désolé Sirius mais il faut que je ramène Harry à Dumbledore . Énonça précautionneusement le géant.

- Non ! Cria Sirius. Tu ne peux pas me l'enlever c'est la seule chose qui me reste d'eux !

- Dumbledore doit le mettre en sécurité , repris calmement le géant, les mangemorts ne vont pas tarder à vouloir venger leur maître.

Le regard de Sirius se voila de nouveau. La vie de son neveu n'était pas prête de devenir paisible. Doucement il desserra les petits poings du jeune survivant qui s'était accroché désespérément à son pull. Il fit un dernier baiser sur le front du petit puis le tendit au géant.

- Prends ma moto ça sera plus sûr pour transporter Harry. Au moindre problème préviens moi, assura Sirius.

- Où vas tu ? Demanda Hagrid.

- Régler un dernier problème, dit le jeune homme pleins de déterminations.

Oh oui il allait régler ce dernier problème, il jubilait à l'idée d'entendre les cris d'agonies de Peter.

Son côté obscur réapparaissait. Très peu de gens était conscient de cette facette de sa personnalité . Mais après tout il était un Black, et on ne met jamais un Black aussi impunément en colère. Il allait lui faire regretter le fait même de pouvoir respirer.

Il regarda le géant enfourcher sa moto puis s'élancer dans le ciel. Un dernier signe à Harry et puis il transplana.

Il atterri dans l'appartement de Pettigrow.

Il se concentra alors. Ce sale rat avait dût transplaner avant de partir. S'il devait reconnaître une seule bonne nouvelle de cette journée c'était la stupidité maladive de cet abruti. Réfléchissait-il seulement ? Il devait se douter qu'il était le seul à pouvoir faire le rapprochement entre l'attaque et lui.

Il laissa de côté ses pensées pour se concentrer.

Là ! Il l'avait trouvé ! La trace magique de son transplanage. Peter était vraiment un crétin finie. Tout le monde avait conscience de cette faculté oh combien avantageuse de Sirius. Cette sensibilité à la magie qui autrefois pouvait se révéler contraignante, il en avait fait un atout en développant celle-ci pour percevoir le transplanage des personnes. Cela lui avait permis de très vite ce démarquer en tant qu'auror.

Il transplana plusieurs fois de suite durant plusieurs heures . Peter pensait-il vraiment qu'il suffirait de transplaner une bonne centaine de fois pour qu'il ne puisse pas le retrouver ?

Il fini par le repérer.

Il était dans cette rue remplis de moldu comme si de rien n'était.

A quelque pas de lui …

L'envie de lui lancer un Avada le titillait mais il devait le faire souffrir pour Harry, pour James et pour Lili. Il devait faire raisonner ses cris le long de cette ruelle. Tout le monde devait le voir à ses pieds gisant lamentablement. Il devait se venger. C'était une certitude, un devoir même.

Il avança sortant sa baguette, plus les pas diminués la distance entre lui et ce rat, plus il sentait une l'euphorie morbide l'envahir.

La silhouette de Queudver pivota et à ce moment là il le vit, lui son ami Patmol au milieu des moldus qui le regardait avec un regard de pure haine, baguette en main.

Tout alla très vite, Queudver attaqua Sirius les sorts fusaient des deux côtés. La rue autrefois calme se remplis de cris, les moldus avaient enfin conscience de cette journée exécrable ce dit ironiquement Sirius.

Queudver fit alors exploser une voiture, l'impact tua plusieurs moldus. Voyant cela il fit exploser une autre voiture.

- Personne ne croira que c'est moi le fautif, tout le monde t'accusera de cela ! Cria alors Peter

La rage déforma alors les traits de Sirius qui jeta un cruciato que Peter parvient à éviter. Celui-ci dans un acte de pure folie se trancha un doigt puis envoya un stupefix qui toucha Sirius. Avant de tomber un sort le frôla qui parvient à toucher l'épaule de Peter. Il cria de douleur puis se transforma en rat et s'enfuit par une plaque d'égout.

Plusieurs silhouettes passèrent devant Sirius toujours stupéfixé. Il reconnu divers membres de l'ordre du phénix. Que faisait il là ? Il senti alors de nouveau ses membres libres, il se releva pour remercier la personne qui l'avait libéré du sort. Mais il resta tétanisé.

- Comment ? Balbutie Sirius.

Devant lui se tenait Severus Snape , baguette en main. Le premier réflexe de Sirius fut de dégainer sa baguette a son tour.

- Lâche cette baguette Black ! Prévient Severus.

- Un mangemort n'a rien à me dire ! Rétorqua Sirius.

- Le mangemort t'as sauvé de la taule abruti ! Cracha alors Severus.

Sirius le regarda alors décontenancé. Un des membres de l'ordre passa à côté de lui et lui dit de partir avec Severus voir Dumbledore pour lui rapporter les faits.

Il suivit alors le jeune homme. Celui-ci avait changé depuis Poudlard. Il était plus grand , mieux bâti. Ses cheveux avaient un peu plus poussés frôlant ses épaules, ils bougeaient au rythme de ses pas.

Il ne se lança pas dans une observation plus poussé trop occupé à analyser chaque mouvements qu'il faisait dans l'optique de déterminer une attaque surprise. Rien ne vient. Ils transplanèrent à l'entré de Poudlard. Le chemin jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore se fit dans le silence le plus total .

Rien n'avait changé. Ce lieu donnait toujours ce sentiment d'apaisement à Sirius , autrefois il était son havre de paix. L'émotion le traversa en pensant à tous ces moments passés avec James et Lili. La douleur le transperça au point de ne plus pouvoir faire un pas.

Quand Severus se retourna pour voir où était cet imbécile de cabot il le trouva figé.

Il compris alors ce qu'il se passait. Lui aussi devait faire un effort incommensurable pour tenir. Il remerciait l'occlumencie pour cela, il arrivait à ordonner ses émotions même dans les moments les plus délicats.

Sa douce Lili était morte. C'était fini plus jamais il ne verrait son sourire, entendrait son rire, plus rien. C'était une fatalité.

Il eut de la pitié pour Sirius. Lui devait faire face à trois deuils , celui des Potter et celui d'un de ses ami. Malgré la traîtrise plus qu'exécrable de Pettigrow il avait été l'ami de Potter et Black durant de nombreuses années. Cette trahison devait être pire que tout.

C'est peut être pour cela qu'il pris un ton plus doux , c'est à dire qu'il ne cria pas après Sirius.

- Black arrête de t'apitoyer sur ton sort et avance ! Dit sèchement Severus.

- Ta gueule ! Juste ta gueule ! Qu'est ce que t'en sais sur ce que je ressens ! Je veux retrouver ce putain de rat et le crever.

Sirius avait crié ces derniers mots , ça y est, c'était le moment où il allait craquer.

Mon dieu il lâchait prise devant Snape son pire ennemi. Il ne pouvait pas passer deux minutes ensemble sans s'étriper et là il se demandait s'il n'allait pas se laisser aller jusqu'à fondre en larme devant lui.

- Loin de moi l'idée de t'éloigner de cette motivation oh combien alléchante de te venger mais Dumbledore t'attend dans son bureau avec ton filleul. Rétorqua calmement le jeune potionniste.

- Je ne peux pas , répondit Sirius.

- Pourquoi donc ?demanda Severus.

- C'est ma faute , tout ça est de ma faute ! Je ne peux pas … murmura t'il.

Severus le regarda étrangement , alors comme ça le cabot se sentait responsable de tout ça.

S' il devait un jour avoir un point en commun ce serait ça, la culpabilité qu'il ressentait tout les deux. Il devait se reprendre et essayer de mener Black à Albus.

- Black c'est le Lord qui a tué les Potter, c'est Pettigrow qui a trahi ses amis et non toi. Tu n'es pas le centre du monde, énonça t-il.

- C'est moi qui leur ai dit de nommer Peter gardien de leur secret, dit hargneusement Sirius.

Il ne fut pas étonné de cette information puisque Lili l'avait prévenu mais ça Black n'en savait rien.

- Et c'est eux qui ont pris la décision de le choisir. C'est un choix, tu ne les as pas obligés. Loin de moi l'idée de te consoler mais tu n'y es pour rien. L'histoire est tragique certes mais avance, tu t'apitoieras dans le bureau de Dumbledore qui je ne doute pas arrivera à combler ton désir de réconfort. Maintenant avance parce que je te préviens Black je ne te remonterais pas le moral.

Sirius se demanda alors qu'elle était le but du petit discours de Snape. N'avait-il pas essayé ,certes maladroitement , de le réconforter ?

Ils continuèrent d'avancer jusqu'au bureau du directeur.

- Chocogrenouille , énonça platement Severus .

L'escalier en colimaçon s'activa en pivotant sur lui même. La monté dans les escaliers se fît dans un silence le plus totale. On entendait au loin des pleurs d'enfant.

Sirius se senti oppressé en entendant ce son. Il avait failli perdre son filleul autant de part la faute de Voldemort que de la sienne. Si les membres de l'ordre n'étaient pas arrivés ainsi que Snape tout ceux-ci aurait pu très mal finir. Il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde qu'Harry avait besoin de lui maintenant.

Encore une fois il avait agît de manière impulsive et égoïste.

Il se demanda si un jour il arriverait à prendre enfin les bonnes décisions.

En entrant dans la pièce ils trouvèrent Dumbledore en train de tourner en rond dans son bureau tout en berçant Harry. Celui-ci pleurait toujours et se retourna au son de l'arriver des deux hommes. En voyant Sirius Harry arrêta de pleurer.

- Et bien petit bonhomme on a un gros chagrin, demanda tendrement Sirius.

- Papin ! S'écria Harry.

Sirius se senti fondre en entendant Harry l'appeler. Il s'approcha de lui et Dumbledore lui tendit directement l'enfant.

- Allons nous asseoir les enfants je pense que nous en avons pour un moment , dit le directeur.

Severus et Sirius s'installèrent sur les deux fauteuils que leur présentait Albus.

- Bien commençons par toi Sirius, que faisais tu dans ce quartier moldu ? Demanda Albus.

- J'ai suivi Peter grâce à la trace de son transplanage , c'était lui le vrai gardien du secret de Lili et James. J'avais réussi à les faire changer d'avis au dernier moment car je pensais qu'il serait facile pour Voldemort de découvrir qui l'était. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dût mais c'était plus fort que moi il fallait que je sache si c'était réellement Peter qui nous avait trahi , expliqua le jeune homme.

Severus renifla dédaigneusement à ses mots , ce qui fit se retourner instinctivement Sirius qui lança un regard noir.

- Quand je l'ai trouvé on a débuté un combat, tout est allé assez vite, c'est un peu flou pour moi. Je n'avais jamais vu Peter comme ça. Il a réussit à me pétrifier et il s'est coupé un doigt . C'est à ce moment là que sont arrivé les membres et lui. Dit Sirius tout en désignant Severus.

- C'était inconscient de ta part de faire ça Sirius, j'espère que tu t'en rends compte. Si tu avais des doutes tu aurais dût te rendre au QG de l'ordre. Il aurait pût être très facile pour Peter de t'accuser de tout ceux-ci. Heureusement nous avons assez de témoignages pour te disculper, rassura quand même Albus.

Sirius se sentait gênait par les mots du directeur. Il était mit face à ses erreurs et il n'aimait pas ça. Il joua discrètement avec Harry , qui d'ailleurs c'était trouvé une fascination pour Snape. Il ne le lâchait plus du regard depuis quelques minutes. Le jeune homme grimaça quand il vit son filleul faire un sourire à cette sale chauve souris.

- Bien et toi Severus comment se sont déroulé les événements du côté des mangemorts ? Demanda Albus.

Severus hésita à parler ouvertement devant Sirius mais un regard du directeur lui fît comprendre que cela ne risquait rien.

- Tout les mangemorts ont assez vite compris qu'il se passait quelque chose, la marque nous a brûler et … Severus hésita a poursuivre son discours mais se repris très vite, on a ressenti un manque … J'ai compris que le Lord avait trépassé. Beaucoup de mangemorts se sont enfuit du manoir Jedusor. Lucius a réussit à avoir des informations qui pourront nous servir. Je ne l'ai vu que rapidement, mais il a eu le temps de me prévenir qu'il savait où aller se cacher sa belle sœur Bellatrix ainsi que d'autres compagnons. Il vous ferra certainement parvenir un parchemin dans la matinée. J'ai ensuite entendu un mangemort dire hystériquement que Peter avait failli à sa mission. J'ai de suite pensé à Pettigrow. Quand je me suis rendu au QG j'ai trouvé Hagrid qui m'a relaté sa rencontre avec Black.

Sirius en entendant l'énoncé plus que complet de Servilus repensa à l'introduction du couple Malfoy au sein de l'ordre. Leurs arrivés avait été un vrai choc pour tout les membres de l'ordre.

A la naissance de leur fils Draco ils n'avaient pût se résoudre de rester sous le joug de Voldemort. Si au début les idéaux du Lord avait séduit Lucius tout ce qui avait suivi l'avait passablement écœuré.

Il en avait fait part pudiquement à son meilleur ami Severus, qui au cours d'une longue discussion l'avait testé sur ses réelles motivations. Bien entendu beaucoup de membres avaient doutés des réelles intentions du couple mais très vite ils s'étaient rendus compte qu'ils étaient sincères.

Sirius s'était lui même étonné en redécouvrant sa cousine Narcissa. C'était d'ailleurs grâce à Lili qu'il avait ouvert les yeux sur elle. Lili n'avait eu aucun préjugé envers le couple et s'était vite rapproché de Narcissa en qui elle trouva une parfaite confidente.

Le jeune homme se sorti de ses pensées et revient sur les propos de Snape. Un mystère restait complet : son arrivé sur les lieux .

- Comment tu as pu me retrouver dans ce quartier moldu ? demanda soudainement Sirius.

- J'ai utilisé un sort de magie noire, expliqua calmement le jeune potionniste. Une fois arrivé sur les lieux je n'ai pu que constater la pagaille qu'avait foutu le cabot et le rat.

- Bien je contacterai Lucius dans la matinée en espérant que les mangemorts en fuite soient vite retrouvés. Quelques arrestations ont déjà eu lieu mais les mangemorts les plus importants sont toujours en libertés. D'ailleurs j'ai déjà envoyé au ministre tout les documents vous disculpant vous et les Malfoy. Mais il faudra tout de même que vous restiez caché jusqu'à ce que celui-ci me contacte. Je pense que vous devriez rester dans vos appartement à Poudlard pendant ce temps. Minerva m'a averti que les Malfoy se trouvent en sécurité au QG .

Severus acquiesça. Tout n'était pas fini pour lui, il allait devoir se justifier de tout ses actes. Malgré le soutient de Dumbledore il savait pertinemment qu'il subirait un interrogatoire des plus déplaisants avec les aurors .

- Bon maintenant je pense que nous avons tous besoin de repos. Sirius je suis désolé mais il va falloir me confier Harry afin que je puisse le laisser chez sa tante Pétunia.

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça , je suis son parrain il peut rester avec moi.

- Vous êtes perturbé par tout ses événements ce qui est compréhensible. La meilleure solution est de le confier à sa seule famille restante. Il pourra bénéficier de la protection que Lili lui a accordé.

Sirius resta hébété quand Dumbledore s'avança vers lui pour lui reprendre Harry. Il ne trouvait pas d'arguments pour le contrer, tout ce qu'il venait de dire était exacte mais il était angoissé à l'idée de ne plus revoir Harry.

Severus resta silencieux tout le long de la scène. Il se sentait mitigé , le petit devait-il rester auprès de Black ? Tout ce qu'il se rappelait de la sœur de Lili n'était pas très plaisant. Elle avait été enfant qu'une peste détestable. Il espérait sincèrement que celle-ci avait changé en grandissant.

Dumbledore les congédia et parti avec le petit en transplanant.

Black n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il se décida à retourner dans ses appartements il en avait assez fait pour le cabot.

Sirius repris pieds quelques minutes après son départ. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire à présent. Il ne pouvait pas rentrer tout simplement chez lui.

Alors il fit ce qui lui sembla le plus naturel de faire . Il alla chez Remus.

-Fin du chapitre 1-

Voilà j'espère que vous avez aimé. Je suis ouverte à toutes critiques ou commentaires.

K.


End file.
